An Unlikely Visitor
by Kashish Kate
Summary: Bella invites her cousin, Cassie who's from Boston, to stay with her in Forks for a portion of the summer. Bella doesn't know how to explain why Edward is so perfect, but that's okay. Because Cassie has a secret of her own.
1. Learn to Fly

a/n: takes place just before New Moon...This is my version of it! I only own Cassandra! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 1 - Learn To Fly**

Isabella's POV

As I entered my house after school, Edward behind me, I had this odd feeling that something was extremely wrong. When I got up the stairs, I booted my computer to life and as it loaded, I watched Edward, who was now relaxing on my bed, hands behind his head. When my computer finally loaded, I tore my eyes away from his perfection and signed onto my email. Clicking on the newest one from my cousin, Cassandra, I grinned.

_Heyy Bella,  
It's been so long since we saw each other. It's been what, since two Christmas' ago! Anywayz, my mom said I could have any friend I want over and who better to invite than my best cousin! So, email me or call my cell. Either one is fine. Anwayz, how's life for you? How's the supposedly gorgeous bf that I have never seen? I hope you're staying out of trouble, unlike me! )_

Love,  
Cassie

I immediately laughed to myself. She had no idea what trouble I submerged myself in. I couldn't tell my cousin the secret of the perfect Cullens. So instead, I wrote a quick, but quirky, reply.

_Cassie,_

_I'd love to come visit. But since my accident in Phoenix, I think I'm better off staying in Forks. Why don't you come visit here instead. Get you away from home. By the way, how is that wonderful guy you gushed last time about? Robert, right? Email back soon!_

Bella.

After I sent the email, I laughed again. Since I did invite my cousin to stay with me, then I'd have to end up telling her why the Cullens were so perfect.

"What's so funny?" Edward was suddenly behind me, looking at the inbox that was up on the screen. I shook my head, "My cousin invited me to stay with her in Boston. But I didn't want to leave, so instead, I invited her." I noticed Edward's face become unreadable and I sighed, "Don't worry. She has no idea why you're so perfect." My computer started beeping and I looked away from Edward to realize my cousin had replied to my email very quickly. Opening it, I expected her to say she couldn't come because her mom wouldn't let her, but I got a different reply.

_Bella,  
Ya...About Robert, he's gone. And when I say gone, I mean he disappeared off the face of the planet, after my BFFL Dan kicked his ass of course. My mom said I can stay in Forks, as long as it's okay with Charlie. _

_Cassie_

"I can't believe she's coming," was all I managed to state. Edward chuckled so lightly, my human ears could barely hear it. I looked at him and he just grinned his famous crooked grin.

"Why is that so unbelievable?" I shrugged, "Her mom barely lets her out of the house. And yet, Cass still manages to get into trouble."

"Really? Is she so clumsy like you?" I could tell Edward was joking so I didn't take it offensively. Anyway, it was true. I was a complete klutz. I smiled, "No. This girl has speed and grace. She studied ballet since she was three, and she was also star of her middle school track team. But she is a magnet for bad luck, like me."

"How old is she?"

"Um...She's going to be a sophomore this coming up year, so she's around fifteen."

"Oh," was all that Edward could say for a minute before continuing, "Are you close to her?" I nodded, "Her dad's work causes her to move around a lot and her mom goes with her dad. So for a while, she stayed with me and Renee. But now then her dad got an honorable discharge from the Marines and so it's been like two years since I've seen her." Tears welled up in my eyes as I said that. Being in Forks with so much going on, I completely forgot how much I missed my cousin and how much she really meant to me. Edward's cool hand wiping away my tears brought me back to reality and I sighed, "I got to go cook dinner for Charlie." I headed down the stairs but Edward beat me to the kitchen and sat at the table as he watched me cook chicken parmesan.

&

Before I knew it, Charlie was entering the house.

"Bella," he called as always. I replied, "In the kitchen." I mean, seriously, where else would I be at this time. As Edward excused himself from the table as Charlie and I were about to eat, I smiled.

"Hey, dad. You remember my cousin, Cassandra, don't you?" I questioned. My dad tilted his head sideways, "Renee's sister, Marie's daughter?" I nodded before continuing on, "She invited me to stay with her in Boston for a while." My dad grinned, despite the shock of what I just told him, "Oh! Isn't that wonderful! Of course you can go!"

"Um..." My smile weakened, "Actually, I don't feel up for the travel. So I offered her to stay here for a portion of the summer. Is that alright?" I immediately cringed, waiting for my dad to unleash something other than gas, and his sudden smile shocked me.

"Sure! Get her away from that grouchy Marie...Tell her to grab the next flight out!" I grinned, "Thanks!" I quickly downed my dinner, put my plates in the sink to wash later, because at that moment, I had an important phone call to make. Grabbing the receiver, I dialed my aunt's number. After five rings I was about to hang up when I heard Cassandra's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Cassie!" I exclaimed, "It's Bella!" I could tell how excited she was through her reply, "Oh my god! Bella! Hi! What's up?"

"When can you catch the next plane to Seattle, then to Port Angeles?" I questioned. Cassandra stuttered, "I'll look it up right now." I heard the tapping of keys and she replied, "Next one leaves tomorrow morning." Suddenly I heard Aunt Marie's voice in the background and Cassandra asked, "Aunt Marie wants to know how long will I be staying." I looked over at Charlie, "How long can she stay."

"As long as she would like," Charlie replied.

"As long as you want," I stated into the mouth piece. Cassandra passed the information onto Aunt Marie and finally, Cassandra exclaimed, "I'm on the next plane out!" I couldn't believe how happy I was that I was actually going to see Cassandra. After I hung up the phone, I joined Edward in the living room. He was staring blankly at the television screen.

"When is she coming?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," I replied. He nodded, "What are you going to tell her?" I sighed.

"I would love to tell her the truth, but it isn't possible."

"Does she believe in all that stuff?" I nodded, flicking through the channels. Edward lightly placed one of his ice cold hands on my face and stated, "Then if you think you can trust her, tell her." I knew that I could trust Cassandra with my life so I nodded, "Okay."

A/n: okay. That was the first chapter. Please no flames! Thank you


	2. New Girl in Town

a/n: takes place just before New Moon...This is my version of it! I only own Cassandra! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 2 - The New Girl in Town**

Isabella's POV

I was so nervous about how to tell Cassandra the secret --the one that I know if I didn't tell her would tear us apart -- that I completely didn't understand why Edward was trying to wake me up at 8 in the morning on a Saturday of summer vacation because of the lack of sleep. Once he reminded me though, the nervousness filled me once again and I thought I was going to pop like a balloon.

"Oh my god! Her plane arrives at ten! We'll never make it there!" I exclaimed as I glanced at the clock on the dashboard of his Volvo as it turned to 9:45. The engine purred louder as Edward's foot pressed harder on the gas pedal, "Remember who you're driving with." I groaned as I saw he was going over 100 MPH. But what ever, I didn't care how fast he was going. I just wanted to see my cousin. Once we got to the airport, I paced back and forth at the terminal she was supposed to be arriving from. Suddenly, Edward reached out and pulled me towards him, placing a marble hand on each side of my flushed face. My nervous expression didn't effect him though, except for the fact he pulled me closer to him, burying his face in my hair.

"Relax," he whispered. I meant to reply but suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella!" Edward dropped his arms as though he knew I would've broken out of his iron grip anyway. I greeted my cousin with a huge hug, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Cassandra replied, before her eyes wandered over my shoulder, "Who is that Greek god?" I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to where Edward was waiting.

"Edward, meet my cousin Cassandra, aka Cassie. Cassie, meet Edward, my boyfriend," I introduced. Cassandra smiled as she shook hands with Edward, who in turn smiled lightly.

"Ready to see Forks?" I asked, grabbing one of her bags to help, but Edward swiftly grabbed it from my hands.

"We don't need you tripping with a heavy object," he said with a chuckled. Cassandra heard him and laughed, until she caught me glaring at her. Her laughter subsided and the rest of the time walking to the car, I interrogated her on every detail of Boston.  
"So what do you do on your free time?" I questioned as we all climbed into Edward's Volvo. Cassandra shrugged, "Watch movies, go to the library. I spend a lot of time there."

"So, what did you mean, you hoped I was staying out of trouble, unlike you?" I asked.

"Oh," Cassandra sighed, "I mean, I play paintball, ride dirt bikes, bungee jump...All that lovely stuff." Edward looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Another one to keep an eye on," he muttered but I'm positive that Cassandra didn't hear him.

"What about you?" Cassandra asked, her eyes lightening up with excitement, "What dangerous things do you do?" She leaned forward waiting for an answer and it almost seemed like she suspected something.

"I don't do anything dangerous," I lied, unable to look at her.

"Sure," was the only thing she said for the rest of the ride. Once we arrived at Charlie's house, I should her to my room which she would be sharing. That's when it hit me - I'd have to tell her before nightfall. I mean, what if she woke up and noticed that Edward was there? What if she told Charlie? Suddenly, it dawned on me that maybe inviting her wasn't that great of an idea.

&

At dinner, Edward excused himself as usual. Charlie, Cassandra and I settled down at the table and began to eat. Suddenly, Cassandra asked, "So...Why doesn't Edward eat? Is he a vampire or something?" My eyes flickered to her with extreme caution when Charlie laughed, "Ha! Cassie, you're just as funny as I remember." Cassandra stared hard at me, but looked away when Charlie asked her if she'd been to a Red Sox game. They chatted about baseball for the rest of the dinner and once I cleaned up, I dashed towards the living room where Edward was sitting.

"You okay?" he questioned but I could tell from his expression that he had been listening. Just then, Cassandra entered the living room, a smile on her face.

"So, you guys gonna show me around town tomorrow?"

"Sure," I stated. Edward nodded, before standing up. He sighed, "I should get going." He leaned towards me lightly and pressed his hard lips to mine for a split second. Then he was out the door. Cassandra looked at me, her head tilted to the side, "Did I say something?"

&

That night, when me and Cassandra were hanging out up in the room we now shared, I sighed.

"Why'd you think Edward was a vampire?" I questioned, glancing over at my cousin, who was sitting on her bed reading. Without looking up from the book, she shrugged, "No reason...Except for the facts he doesn't eat, he's paler than me and his eyes are weird. I was just kidding about though anyway." She looked up at me, "Why?"

"Well, you see," I started, but I couldn't tell her. So I continued, "It offended me and him." The look of shock on her face made me realize she **had** just been kidding and her response stunned me even more, "Oh! I'm sorry...I thought you were used to sarcasm and joking."

"Anyway, it's best that we go to bed," I stated, "We both had a long day." She nodded and put her book down. I shut off the light and crawled into bed. Thoughts raced through my head and suddenly, I realized I had gotten myself into the biggest mess ever.

A/n: okay. That was the first chapter. Please no flames! Thank you


	3. Interesting

a/n: takes place just before New Moon...This is my version of it! I only own Cassandra! Hope you like it! It feels so great to be updating this. Life has been too crazy for me the past two years, including my senior year this year! So, hope you understand. But I promise I will be updating this alot more!  
~I know you guys have probably already read Chapter 3, but because it was so short, I decided to rewrite it!

**Chapter 3 ~ Interesting**

Cassandra's POV

Hitting my head off the floor, after I literally rolled out of bed, it took me a minute to remember where I was. I groaned, as I stood up. Stretching, I realized how cramped I was and I quickly headed for the stairs. Once I had gotten down them, I smelled pancakes and waffles and automatically knew Bella was cooking.  
"Good morning," I greeted as I collapsed on a chair at the table. Bella quickly looked at me, greeting me before turning back to the stove as she finished the first batch of pancakes. I grabbed a glass and poured some orange juice in it from the pitcher on the table.  
"How'd you sleep?" Bella questioned, putting a plate infront of me as she dumped six pancakes on it. I rolled my eyes, "Oh I slept just lovely. Woke up on the floor, but it's all good. I had the oddest dream though." Bella looked at me oddly while she headed back at the stove.  
"What was your dream about?" I shrugged, quickly taking a sip of orange juice before replying, "It was odd. It was me, you, Edward and some other guy. I don't know who he was though. And we were in an open field." I started eating the pancakes when I heard a loud bang. I looked over at Bella who was gripping the counter.  
"What happened in the dream?" Bella questioned, without looking at me. But the tone in her voice worried me.  
"Not much. Me and this guy were holding hands. And you wouldn't speak to me...And as odd as this sounds," I trailed off at this point as Bella turned around to face me. She was disturbingly pale and I stuttered the rest, "And Edward and you were sparkling." Bella didn't say anything; She just quickly turned and let out a forced laugh.  
"Like I said Bella, it was a very odd dream," I stated as I continued eating my breakfast.  
"Who was the other guy?" Bella suddenly asked. I shrugged, "I have no clue, I've never seen him before in my life." I looked at Bella and watched her nod. I quickly ate the rest of my breakfast and helped Bella clean up.  
"So what do you want to do today?" I asked. Bella shrugged, "I have to go over Edward's house for a bit. Maybe we could do something when I get back?" I nodded, "Sounds good."

Still Cassandra's POV  
Two hours later and Bella was still over Edwards. I was sitting in the living room watching tv, when Charlie walked in.  
"Cassie? What are you doing here?" he asked when he spotted me laying on the couch. I shrugged, "Waiting for Bella to get home. She said we'd hang out when she gets back from Edward's." Charlie shook his head, "Well, I honestly have no idea how long she'll be. But I need to go run to a friend's house in La Push. You're welcome to come. Maybe you could visit the beach. For some reason Bella never goes there."  
"That's odd. She used to love the beach!" I exclaimed, "But ya, I'll come with you to La Push." I got up, quickly scribbled a note and placed it on the kitchen table, before leaving the house with Charlie.

Bella's POV  
I was sitting in Edward's room when I had suddenly realized that I was three hours late. I had supposed to been gone only a little while so I could hang out with my cousin. Because I had been the one to invite her to Forks in the first place. Once I entered my house, I started calling out Cassie's name until I reached the kitchen, where I found a note in her hand writing.

_Charlie invited me to go to La Push with him. Be back later cousin!  
~Cassie_"She's not here?" I guess Edward had followed me into the house. I shook my head, "She went to La Push with Charlie." He nodded and I examined his face very closely.  
"Why don't you like her?" I suddenly asked. Edward looked at me oddly and I questioned him again, "Why don't you like Cassie?" Edward crossed the kitchen quickly and took my hands in his. Looking into my eyes, his tone got rough, "Bella, there's something not...right with Cassie." I shook my head, "You're wrong. She's like a sister to me. She's been there for me from the beginning!" I tore my hands away from his and sighed.  
"Bella, I've read her mind, there's something she's hiding!" Edward yelled. I turned to face him, "What are you talking about?"  
"You need to find it out from her, not me." And with that, Edward left my house, leaving me to sit there and think.

Meanwhile, in La Push....  
Cassandra's POV

"And this here is Billy Black's house," Charlie explained as we pulled into the driveway of a smaller house. Once he had shut off the car, I followed Charlie into the house. We were greeted by an older man in a wheel chair who I had assumed was the Billy Black.  
"Charlie! Great to see you!" Billy exclaimed, "And who is this?" Charlie put an arm around my shoulder's.  
"This is Bella's cousin, my niece, Cassandra." I smiled as I shook Billy's hand, "You can call me Cassie." Just then I had noticed a boy my age standing behind Billy in the kitchen. Once he entered the room further, I had quickly realized that he was the guy in my dream. He extended his hand to me once he was a few feet away from me.  
"And I'm Billy's son, Jacob," the guy greeted. I shook his hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you."  
"So, Cassie, what made you come to La Push today?" Billy asked, but before I could answer, Charlie offered a quick answer.  
"Bella invited her to stay for a while, but Bella's off with the Cullens." I noticed Billy's face darken quickly but he changed it back into a smile before Charlie noticed.  
"Well, Jake, since Cassie is spending the day in La Push, why don't you show her around?" Billy suggested. I glanced back and forth between Billy and Jacob, who shrugged and smiled. "Ya sure, why not?" He headed for the door, "C'mon Cassie." I smiled and headed to follow him, "See you later Charlie."

Bella's POV  
I couldn't belive it. Sitting on the floor infront of my bed, I was still trying to wrap my head around what I had just found out in Cassandra's belongings. Suddenly Edward was in the doorway and all I heard him say was, "Do you believe me now?" I looked up at him with a look of pure shock on my face. He sat down next to me as I muttered, "I guess I wasn't the only one with a secret." He moved and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as tears started falling down my face. This was betrayel in my eyes. Complete and utter betrayel.

~~~~  
A/n: YAY! I finally updated and I have to say, I like this chapter instead of the original chapter 3. So, please review and no flames! Thanks!! The next chapter should be up sometime this week.


	4. Dirty Little Secret

a/n: takes place just before New Moon...This is my version of it! I only own Cassandra! Hope you like it! It feels so great to be updating this. Life has been too crazy for me the past two years, including my senior year this year! So, hope you understand. But I promise I will be updating this alot more!  
~I know you guys have probably already read Chapter 3, but because it was so short, I decided to rewrite it! Well here's Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 ~ Dirty Little Secret  
**Cassie's POV  
  
"So how did you end up in Forks?" Jacob asked as we walked along the beach in La Push. I shrugged, "Well, I had invited Bella to stay with me and my mom up in Boston, but she didn't feel like traveling, so she invited me here."  
"Do you like it in Forks?" he questioned.  
"Kind of. I mean it's so much smaller than Boston, so it's hard to get used to. But other than that, it's not too bad," I stated, as we stopped and sat down on the sand.  
"So, do you and Bella hang out alot?" I asked, turning to face Jacob. He shrugged, looking out to the horizon, "Not really. She's always with Edward Cullen." I nodded, "I've noticed." He laughed, looking at me, "You don't like him either?"  
"It's not that I don't like him. It's that I can tell he doesn't like me," I explained, brushing sand off my sneakers. I looked back up at Jacob to see him grinning, "How could he not like you?" I shrugged, "Maybe because he feels like I'm imposing or something. There's something off about him. And sometimes the way he acts, it's like he can read my mind."  
"Well don't worry about him. He'll get over himself," Jacob laughed. Suddenly his eyes met mine and he smiled, "I'm glad you came to Forks Cassie." A smile crept on to my face, "Me too."

~~~~

Later that night, when I had gotten back to Forks, I quickly had headed up to Bella's room to change out of my sand-filled clothes. When I threw open the door, I jumped back to find her sitting on the edge of the bed and she was staring at something in her hands. And that's when I saw it was a book in her hands. To be specific, it was my book, Libri of Veneficus. My jaw dropped. How had she found out!  
"Were you planning on telling me?" she asked without looking up. I sighed, "My mom made me promise not to." She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face, "How long were you hiding this from me?" I sat down across from her on my bed, tears welling up in my eyes.  
"Since I was eleven." Her jaw dropped as she jumped up, throwing the book at me.  
"And you never told me once because?!" Bella was now yelling; Thank god for me that Charlie was probably still outside.  
"Because I was sworn not to tell you!" I screamed back, before my voice quieted down, "You have no idea how hard it was to keep it from you. Even Renee doesn't know that my mom's a witch. Bella, you're like a sister to me. I felt horrible lying to you. It's so hard when you realize that you can't tell a person you care about. Because I know you also feel that way right now Bella." If it was possible, Bella's jaw would've dropped even more.  
"I...I have no idea what you're talking about," she stuttered quietly. I rolled my eyes, "Knock of the bullshit Bella! That dream that I said I had. That wasn't a dream. It was a premonition! And I know about vampires, Bella. They sparkle in the sunlight. Just like you and Edward were in field in my dream. Were you planning on telling me that you were dating a vampire? Or planning on becoming one for that matter?"  
"Yes...Maybe, but not now. But this isn't about Edward. It's about you lying to me." Bella snapped. I shook my head, "I wasn't the only one lying, Bells."  
"I want you gone when I get back here." Tears were now flowing down my face like a river and I watched her walk out of the room. Quickly I started packing my stuff, including my book, before heading downstairs. When I reached the living room, I noticed Charlie sitting on the couch.  
"What'd you hear?" I questioned.  
"Not much, Cassie. Except for Bella telling you to leave, and then her storming out," Charlie explained, "Care to inform me on what happened?" I shrugged, "We were keeping secrets from each other. And these secrets tore us apart." Charlie nodded as I continued, "Can you get me a flight home?"  
"I'll call the airline company tomorrow. Now go back upstairs," Charlie stated. I stood there defiantly, "I think it's better if I find somewhere else to crash for the night. Bella needs a night to cool down." Charlie nodded, "Okay. But who did you have in mind?"

~~~~

Bella's POV  
As soon as I dashed out of the house, I was so glad that Edward was sitting in his Volvo right outside my house. Jumping in the passenger's seat, I quickly snapped, "Drive!" He didn't need to be told twice because he tore down the street and I melted back into the seat.  
"She knows," was all I managed to choke out as I started sobbing. Edward glanced over at me, "I didn't expect it to take her long to find out."  
"That's not the point Edward. The point is she's right. I kept secrets from her too. I shouldn't have told her to leave!"  
"Did she say she was going to leave?" I shook my head, "No. But I know Cassie. If she fights with someone like that, she leaves before she can make it worse."  
"Bella, I doubt she's going to leave."

~~~~

An hour later, we pulled back in front of my house. I glanced at it, only to realize all the lights were shut off and Charlie's car was gone. I bolted in to the house and up to my room. Flicking on the light, it dawned on me that she did leave, because all of her belongings was gone. There was not one trace of Cassie ever being in my room and it was all my fault.

~~~~~

**Meanwhile...  
**Cassie's POV  
It was pouring out and by the time I had reached the front porch, I was drenched. I knocked on the door lightly and after a minute or two, it opened and my eyes met Jacob Black's.  
"Hey, sorry to bother you," I whispered, "But Charlie talked to your dad and said I could stay here for the night." Jacob stepped aside and let me in the house, shutting the door behind me, "Ya. Billy told me. What happened?" I shrugged, "Me and Bella got into a fight and she kicked me out." Jacob took one of my bags from me and looked at me, "About Edward?"  
"I guess you could say that." Wanting to change the subject badly, I took off my soaked sweat shirt, "Two questions. Where's the bathroom and where's the couch?"  
"The bathroom's down that hall right there," Jacob said, pointing to the hall off to the right. "And you're not sleeping on the couch. You can take my room for the night." I shook my head as I headed to the bed, "No. Just because I got kicked out, doesn't mean I'm taking over your bed for the night. I'll take the couch thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: okay, so I understand that this wasn't that much longer than chapter 3. But this is kind of just a filler chapter because the next chapter gets a lot more interesting. hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys! Just wanted to give you a little update on why I'm taking forever to add to my stories. Back in Thanksgiving I was diagnosed with epilepsy. I thought I could get more writing done, but I've had one bad medical hit after another. I recently just moved from a small town north of Boston, to the lovely city of Dorchester! Its fun, but during the move, my netbook charger was lost and it has all my other chapters on it, along with some original writing I was going to be putting up on this site as well. So sadly, I must find my muse and rewrite them all. Which would be easy if I wasn't dealing with medical problems ontop of trying to find a job and keep a social life seeing as I just turned 21 back in January. So I'm not abandoning my stories, just taking a break while I get everything in order. I update my profile but I know most of you follow my stories. I appreciate it if you guys took the time to read this. I'll be back soon.**

~Kashish Kate


End file.
